


Take Your Chances if You Will

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Rimming, Scissoring, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Toriumi invites Minako on a date, not expecting her to say yes. When she does, the teacher finds herself conflicted. How far should she go in the name of romance? Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Toriumi Isako/Arisato Minako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Take Your Chances if You Will

Accepting a date with her student had to be the stupidest thing that Toriumi had ever done, she told herself. It went against the school's code of conduct, against her own personal values and probably against the law, at least in some parts of the country. The date had been her idea, of course, but that only made it all the more frustrating that she had gone through with it. What had she been thinking? 

When she had first made the suggestion, there had been a part of her that was convinced that she wouldn't be taken up on her after. After all, Minako was a young girl with many opportunities. What would she want with a high school teacher? The proposition itself had been intended as a means for closure rather than a genuine attempt at flirtation. At the very least, that's what Toriumi told herself as she examined her body in the mirror, picking out a couple of dozen things that she didn't like about it simply at the first glance. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her phone and peered at the text message that she had been sent by Minako a few hours earlier.

"Does this place work for you?" Minako had asked, before sending Toriumi the address of a restaurant not far away from school. After Toriumi had replied saying that she thought it was too close to the school, Minako assured her not to worry about it, that none of the other students would be likely to go there anyway. Toriumi had thought about mentioning that it was the teachers that she was worried about, but she ended up keeping that to herself, worried that Minako might cancel on her if she felt that she was too fussy.

It was hard to feel good about the exchange, and yet... Minako still had an interest in her. Young, excitable Minako. As Toriumi slipped into thoughts about her, she had to remind herself that she was getting ready for a date and tug herself away from thoughts of moving onto the bed to masturbate. In the end, Toriumi chose a smart-casual outfit that would hopefully accentuate her figure without making it obvious that she was trying to seduce the young girl. She wasn't all that worried about Minako, though. Moreso about anyone that would happen to notice them... what would they have to say to the teacher's display? 

The dress that she ended up wearing wasn't too short, but it was tight enough on her body to make her curves at least somewhat prominent, whilst leaving enough to the imagination that she could reasonably deny any shamelessness if she needed to. Black in contrast to her light brown hair, it drew attention to her face, which she had covered with just about as much makeup as she could get away with putting on before she started to look ridiculous.

The outfit that Minako wore, in turn, made the intentions of the girl a lot more obvious—a skirt that just barely reached halfway down her thigh, and a top cut so low that Toriumi thought that she might get lost in the girl's cleavage. Just looking at her made the teacher blush, prompting Minako to smirk at her as the two stood outside of the restaurant. It was confidence that Toriumi certainly didn't have, but as the two of them walked inside and were shown to their table, and they took a seat across from one another, Toriumi couldn't deny that there was something encapsulating about her student. It was different from the things she had been able to appreciate so far. She knew Minako to be a good listener, and that she gave good advice, but this was a pure, carnal attraction, and it had Toriumi excited in ways she knew that she definitely shouldn't be.

Looking at Minako, it was obvious that the younger girl knew exactly the effect that she was having on her teacher. She smirked over at the older woman before reaching one of her feet forward to trail it against Toriumi's thigh while she brazenly ordered her food. Toriumi just about managed to order her own before leaning in the moment that the waiter walked off to chastise her student.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to do that. If we get seen fooling around, I'll get in so much—"

"Nobody's going to see us," Minako replied, speaking at a low volume to ensure that Toriumi was the only one that could hear her. Toriumi thought that the girl was going to add more to her point, but she didn't. Instead, she trailed her foot higher, all the way to Toriumi's inner thigh, and then along the inside of her dress, towards her panties. Any closer and it would be obvious to Minako just how worked up the teacher was, and as Toriumi sat there she could hardly believe that she was letting things progress as far as they were, but in the end, the waiter arrived with their starters before Minako could go much further, leaving the teacher feeling conflicted.

On the one hand, going any further would have been a disaster, to be sure. But on the other, the look in Minako's eyes... it made Toriumi trust her, even if she knew rationally that fooling around in public would be dangerous.

They ate their starters without any further touching, though Minako felt the need to offer a little flirtation here and there. She couldn't help but tease her teacher, knowing that each comment that she made drew the older woman closer and closer towards losing control of herself. Everyone has a breaking point, after all. "That outfit looks really good on you," Minako told Toriumi, prompting a smile from the teacher—she had been wearing it to impress, after all.

"Thank you. Your outfit looks good on you, too," Toriumi replied, prompting Minako to smirk at her. Teasingly, Minako tugged her top down just a little more, with the pink of her nipple just slightly visible after the fact. Not only was she practically flashing her teacher in a public place, but it became clear that she wasn't wearing a bra. Toriumi felt the urge to chastise her student, and yet it felt like there was a fire between her legs, arousal so piercing that she worried she might ruin her underwear entirely. Nonetheless, Toriumi cleared her throat and gestured behind Minako with a nod to let the girl know that the waiter was coming, and Minako returned her top to where it had been a moment prior.

A short calm followed where Minako tucked into her food and gave small smirks towards her teacher, obviously trying to rile the older woman up. Toriumi wondered how obvious her neediness must have been for Minako to be able to read her so easily. As shameful as it felt, though, it also felt naughty, and the next time Minako decided to tease her, she was ready for it. The foot against her inner thigh, sliding up towards her panties... along with a little grin from the student to show that she knew exactly what she was doing. Toriumi had turned up to the date not knowing whether she and Minako would take their relationship further, but it was becoming increasingly clear to her that there was only one way that their date was going to end.

And sure enough, the two of them ended up back at Toriumi's apartment. The teacher had been on edge the whole way there, of course, knowing that anyone that happened to see them would assume the worst, but once she closed the door behind them and Minako was looking around the older woman's home, she let that edge fall away and relaxed, taking steps over towards the other girl.

"I'm glad we're alone now," Toriumi muttered with a huff, taking off the jacket that she had chosen to wear on the way to the restaurant and back. Minako, who had been looking over Toriumi's personal belongings, glanced towards her teacher and then smiled.

"Me too, though fooling around with you in public was pretty fun, too," she teased. Toriumi did her best to stay calm as she hung her jacket up on the back of her door and moved over towards her bedroom.

"I should probably get changed. This dress is pretty right," Toriumi replied. Minako looked her up and down with a piercing gaze, then grinned at her teacher.

"You're telling me," Minako replied, before crossing the room to stand alongside Toriumi. "Why don't I help you out of it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Toriumi replied, but Minako's hands were already on her. She set them first against her teacher's hips, then ran them along her curves—the same curves that Torimi had been hoping to show off to the student in the first place. It was hard to recall why she was even trying to hold herself back as she felt those hands on her, delicate touches and subtle motions, sliding down to the hem of the dress so that she could pull it further up, exposing her teacher's underwear.

"You don't think this is a good idea?" Minako asked, her hand sliding between Toriumi's thighs. She slid her fingers along the centre of the woman's panties, fingertips slipping just slightly between the puffy lips of Toriumi's pussy, through the fabric of her underwear. Toriumi had been worked up at the restaurant, and the entire way home, and right now was no exception. Minako would surely be able to tell just how excited she was, she told herself, but she didn't feel any shame for it. With a sigh, Toriumi let her eyes close and she leaned against her bedroom door, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

She didn't give Minako a verbal response, but she didn't need to. Minako already knew that she had gotten through to the older woman, and when Toriumi settled back against the door Minako followed her, continuing to gently slide her fingers back and forth over the dampened underwear. It was the most intimacy that Toriumi had felt in a long time, and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted more, as much as Minako could give her, and although she didn't say anything to suggest as much, she didn't have to—Minako knew what the older woman wanted. She slipped her fingers into Toriumi's underwear and tugged them down, down to her knees at first and then all the way down to her ankles as Minako herself began to move down onto her knees.

"You should probably take off the dress," Minako told her teacher, prompting Toriumi to reach down and pull the dress up and over her head, before tossing it aside as she looked down at her student. Unlike Minako, she had been wearing a bra, but it was more akin to lingerie than anything a teacher should have been wearing during a meeting with her student. Most of her breasts themselves were on display, with just the nipples obscured by opaque fabric. Minako didn't focus on her teacher's chest for very long, though, at least not yet. The moment that the woman's dress came off, she let herself look upon Toriumi's pussy.

Lightly haired, with the shaven parts looking recently tended to, it was obvious that Toriumi had put some effort into how her twat looked—presumptive, maybe, but Minako smirked up at her nonetheless. Toriumi began to feel uncomfortable as she noticed that smirk. Was there something wrong with the way that her pussy looked? Perhaps she was getting old. Minako assured her teacher that it was no such thing a moment later, using her hands to spread open her teacher's thighs a little more before leaning up between them to press her tongue up at the lips. Puffy, just as Minako had thought when her fingers had been running along them. Tasty, just as she had guessed. Easy to please.

Toriumi's eyes had closed once more, and she was leaning back against the door properly now, still huffing lightly with pleasure that Minako was eager to give. Minako set her hands against the outside of Toriumi's thighs, let them explore once more. They ran against her behind, squeezed gently at it and teased between the cheeks while she continued to run her tongue up and down. She eventually settled at the clit, spending some time there, teasing. She prodded at it with her tongue at first, then ran around it, all in favour of working her teacher towards frustration so that when she finally did give her all, Toriumi would be overwhelmed.

For her part, all that Toriumi was thinking was: how the hell did Minako know this much about eating pussy? Kids were certainly a different breed these days. Her hand moved down to settle against the back of Minako's head at first, though she didn't intend to guide the girl any—she wondered whether Minako was more experienced than she was when it came to this sort of thing, though Toriumi hadn't been without her fair share of intimacy in her youth. Minako's eager tongue finally slapped up against her clit once more, hard enough to pull a proper moan from the teacher, and then she felt a shake in her knees—she wouldn't be able to keep herself upright if things kept progressing the way that they were.

"Let's move to the bed," Toriumi blurted out, without really thinking about what she was suggesting. Minako pulled back as Toriumi returned her hand to herself, then wiped her mouth and smirked up at her teacher.

"To the bed? Ah..." Minako muttered, then moved up to her feet. Toriumi felt that piercing gaze once more as Minako reached around the woman to undo the clasp of her bra, then pulled Toriumi's final piece of clothing off and tossed it aside, onto the woman's couch. "I suppose you won't be needing that, then?" she asked, with a teasing smile. Toriumi wanted nothing more than to ride that cocky face until Minako had no more sass left in her, but she continued to restrain herself, mostly for the aching between her legs, which she was sure that Minako would have her own means of solving if given the opportunity to. On top of that, Toriumi found herself feeling surprised at the thoughts running through her head. She had never been very submissive in the bedroom, so feeling the desire to dominate someone wasn't entirely out of left field, but she still hadn't been expecting it.

When they moved to the bedroom, Minako took control once more, pausing only to strip herself of clothing before she guided Toriumi down onto the bed. The teacher wasn't even given the proper opportunity to appreciate her student's body, but she would make sure that she had the chance to later, she promised herself. Moving back against the bed, she spread her legs wide for Minako, a hand reaching down to slide its fingers alongside her pussy before parting the lips in what she hoped was an inviting manner.

"Someone looks eager, sensei," Minako commented in the same teasing tone, before leaning down between those legs to return her lips to Toriumi's pussy. As she began to eat it properly, it became clear that Toriumi wasn't the only one who was eager. Minako ran her tongue between the lips once more, from Toriumi's clit up at the top all the way down to her entrance at the base. She poked and prodded at it with her tongue, teasing just as much as she could get away with before she let her tongue slide inside. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Toriumi's thighs, settling properly between them as her tongue began to explore. Her teacher could barely contain herself in that moment, her head laying back against her pillow while she closed her eyes and let herself moan out into the open air—it felt a lot less shameful now that the two of them were actually in bed. 

As Minako serviced her, though, Toriumi couldn't help but wonder how much fun the two of them might have been able to have if she had given in to Minako's advances in public. Perhaps they would have been doing much the same thing, only in a bathroom stall instead of the comfort of Toriumi's apartment. Toriumi wondered why that turned her on so much, and then remembered that it was because when all was said and done, she was an utter pervert. There was a reason that all of her late-night gaming sessions usually ended in masturbation that lasted all the way until the early hours of the morning.

Her hand returned to the back of Minako's head shortly after, and then Toriumi began to grind gently back and forth against it, her eyes rolling back into her head as she did. With how long it had been since she'd had an eager mouth and tongue between her legs, it probably wouldn't be long until she reached climax. Minako kept up, unaware that she was pulling her teacher closer and closer to orgasm, though that likely wouldn't have stopped her anyway.

Minako's sign came when Toriumi suddenly thrust up against her face, and the thighs that Minako had been holding onto closed around her head, with Toriumi's legs settling against Minako's back. Along with the throbbing of Toriumi's snatch against her face, it was obvious that the teacher wasn't going to last much longer. As such, Minako put her all into pleasing her. Her tongue picked up its pace, and as she thrust that muscle desperately into Toriumi, her nose pressed up against the teacher's clit. Even if Toriumi hadn't been about to cum before, that feeling probably would have pushed her over the edge—knowing just how eager Minako was to please her, how badly she wanted her teacher to cum. There was no feeling quite like it, and a moment later, Toriumi came. She clenched her teeth together and moaned through them, saliva dripping down her chin. It was the most intense orgasm that she had experienced in a long time.

Guiding her teacher through it as best she could, Minako pushed her tongue as deep into the spasming chasm as Toriumi's pussy would allow her to, even as the woman's clit throbbed against her nose. When she finally pulled back, strings of cum and saliva kept the two connected for a moment before Minako reached up to wipe her mouth. It was the first time since the older woman had first asked her out on a date that Toriumi had felt like the one in control, and she liked it. Minako almost looked dazed, overcome with lust and whatever else she happened to be feeling. If it had been possible for her irises to be replaced with little hearts, they almost certainly would have been in that moment.

Minako moved to sit up, and Toriumi followed her, albeit slowly. She reached her hand over to settle it against Minako's hip and leaned across to kiss the girl for the first time. It was only once their lips were together that it occurred to Toriumi how odd it was that she had been eaten out by her student before the two of them had even kissed, but even given the chance she wouldn't have changed a single thing. It had gotten her here, after all, with her hands running along her student's naked body as the two of them settled in each other's arms. 

Once her orgasm faded entirely and Toriumi was back to normal, she sat up properly and pulled back from the other, taking the opportunity to explore her student's body the way that she had promised herself that she would earlier on. Her hands roamed across the softer skin. Youthful, in a way that Toriumi remembered herself being. One part of Minako's body that didn't match such youthfulness was the bush between her legs, but Toriumi found that to be fitting. As she let one of her hands continue to explore the supple and young body of her student, the first slipped between her legs, down the length of that bush and up against the pussy lips at the bottom of it. Even on the outside, Minako's pussy was a lot tighter than Toriumi's was, with lips that were closed off even though Minako was excited to no end. The student shuffled over to lay where Toriumi had for her only a few minutes earlier and spread herself open for her teacher in a way that might have been embarrassing if it hadn't been Toriumi that was looking at her.

At first, though, Toriumi didn't take the invitation. Instead, she leaned down to press a kiss against Minako's lips again, and the hand she had allowed to explore Minako's body settled against the girl's chest. Whereas Toriumi's tits were modest, not too small but certainly not big, Minako's were decently sized for her age. Just one of them was enough to fill Toriumi's hand entirely, though she didn't spend too long squeezing the entire thing, instead slipping her palm down to grind against the nipple, which she eventually took between her fingers. Minako looked overwhelmed, but Toriumi revelled in that the same way that the teen had when she had been the one in control, eventually slipping down between the younger girl's legs to press a kiss against her inner thigh.

"You look good down there," Minako teased, proving that she still had some bite in her despite being the one who the attention was on. Toriumi merely smirked up at her before moving both of her hands down to part the lips of Minako's pussy. Now that she had been able to spread them open, she could see just how beautiful it looked. Wet, and pleasing on the eyes, and it smelled so arousing to boot. Leaning forward, Toriumi wrapped her lips around the brunette's slightly engorged clit and gave it a soft suckle. She looked up towards Minako's face as she did, eager to see whether she was able to hold Minako's attention—she needn't have been worried about it, as Minako couldn't focus on anything else. 

Her hand moved down to settle against the back of her teacher's head much the same way that Toriumi's hand had hers earlier on, though there was a stark difference in the way that they held one another. Toriumi had been holding firm onto Minako's head, whereas it seemed like Minako wasn't sure quite how to grip the teacher. For all the playfulness that Minako had shown, how naughty she had been both at school and at the restaurant, it seemed like her experience didn't quite carry over to getting eaten out. And yet it seemed as if she had so much talent. Perhaps it was simply easy to overwhelm her?

Whatever the case was, Toriumi kept up her assault. She suckled hard on the clit, even as Minako began to thrust up against her face. When that thrusting rose Minako's hips higher, Toriumi moved with her, eventually pulling Minako up against her own lap as she dropped her lips to the entrance itself. Knowing that Minako would likely be much tighter than she was, she did her best not to overwhelm the girl further by forcing her entire tongue in at once, rather, she wiggled the tip against the tight opening to ease Minako open, only for the brunette to re-affirm the grip that she had on the back of Toriumi's head and force herself up against her sensei's face, prompting the teacher to push her tongue deeper.

Any worries that Toriumi might have had about hurting the girl melted away when Minako began to grind against her face, eagerly pushing against the tongue of her teacher, but Toriumi had something else that she wanted to do before she brought Minako to orgasm. When she felt she could do so without Minako thrusting up against her again, the older woman pulled back.

"It's fun to tease you," Toriumi told Minako, prompting a frown from the younger girl.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Minako asked though she had a lot more questions that she wanted to ask. Before she could get to any of them, Toriumi shook her head.

"No. Can you roll over onto your stomach for me?" the teacher asked, prompting Minako to slip back, out of her grip, and then roll over onto her stomach as asked. Toriumi moved up and shuffled over to settle at the girl's legs, then reached her hands forward to take firm handfuls of Minako's behind—just as gifted in size and shape and perfection as her tits were, at least as far as Toriumi was concerned. She spread the cheeks open and leaned down between them, pressing her tongue at the top of the crack before slowly making her way down. Minako didn't seem to know where her teacher was intending to go at first, but as soon as she felt that tongue running along her ass crack, she caught into Toriumi's intentions, then rolled her behind back against the teacher's eager tongue.

Toriumi's hands slipped alongside the girl's hips, then pulled them back as she ran her tongue against its destination: Minako's asshole. Toriumi had prepared herself for the taste to be harsh and difficult and had been intending to put up with the harsh taste in favour of getting the feel Minako's reaction to being rimmed, but she was surprised to find that there was very little harsh taste to speak of. It was still definitely an asshole that she was licking, but it was unlike any that she had tasted before, almost as if Minako had cleaned it beforehand, though she couldn't imagine why the girl might have felt the need to.

Whatever the case, Toriumi put her all into pushing Minako further, wondering whether she might even be able to give the girl her first anal orgasm. As things got more intense, Toriumi wrapped her arms around Minako's hips, then held the girl as close to her face as she could while her tongue continued to prod and lap, easing the tight hole open little by little until she could finally slide the muscle inside. She did so slowly, not wanting to push things too far at first, but it wasn't long until Minako began to roll her hips back against her teacher's face. When greeted with that, Toriumi slipped her tongue deeper and then moved one of her hands down to slide it between the girl's legs, with her fingers moving to her pussy to help work her towards climax.

Minako couldn't stop twitching. She was close, and Toriumi could tell. She didn't tease Minako any longer. When it became clear that the girl was about to cum, she let her fingers slide inside Minako's eager cunt and kept eating her ass with fervour. Within moments, the student's orgasm finally hit, prompting her to collapse forward against the bed and moan out against the pillow beneath her. She kept rolling into the touches from her sensei as her orgasm rocked through her, making a mess both of Toriumi's hand and of the bed beneath her. Finally, once her orgasm finished, she collapsed against the bed properly, pulling her hips forward. Toriumi was left with a chin covered in cum, having splattered up from her hand as Minako had been gushing. She set to work cleaning herself and sat up in the bed, smirking down at her student.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I was able to find your limit so easily," Toriumi teased, prompting Minako to roll onto her side and look up at her.

"You think that was my limit?" Minako asked. Toriumi thought that the girl might have taken offense, but she soon smirked up at her teacher. Within moments, Minako was back up again, far quicker than Toriumi had been when her orgasm had rocked her, and she soon slipped her legs around Toriumi's own, sliding them around the teacher's waist and settling in the scissoring position with her sensei. Toriumi was a little surprised that Minako had been able to get back to business so quickly, but she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to go further with her student. Her hands moved to sit alongside Minako's thighs, and she prepared herself to begin moving.

Minako was every bit as eager as Toriumi was, soon settling their pussies against one another as she too laid her hands against her teacher's thighs. When they did begin moving, it took them a while to find a rhythm that worked for the both of them. It didn't feel quite as good for either of them as being eaten out had, but there was something about both being able to please the other and watch their facial expressions whilst also being pleasured themselves that made the tradeoff worth it. Toriumi was the quicker of the two, thrusting her hips in for a few rough grinds every few moments before pulling back again, while Minako was gentler in turn but never pulled away, always chasing after her teacher's hips.

As they moved, Minako even took the opportunity to lean forward and take one of Toriumi's nipples into her mouth. The suckled with enthusiasm, dipping her head forward with each roll forward and tugging it back whenever she pulled her hips away, and it wasn't long before she could feel her teacher shaking, her second orgasm approaching fast. Minako wasn't far away herself, and she was determined to cum at the same time as Toriumi, picking up the pace as much as she could to push herself towards climax. In the end, when Toriumi's orgasm hit, Minako's wasn't very far behind, and as their sopping wet pussies gushed against one another, leaving the bed beneath them a mess of juices, the two moved unrestrained, as rough and quick as they could manage, only pausing once their orgasms had passed.

"I'll admit, I felt a little bad when I first decided to ask you out," Toriumi admitted a short while after the both of them had laid back against the bed, having just finished panting for breath. Minako, who had moved up and into her teacher's arms in the meanwhile, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. It didn't feel right. You're my student, and I'm your teacher... and I know that I won't be your teacher for much longer and that we can hide things if we absolutely need to, but... I dunno. It felt weird to me at the time." Toriumi glanced up towards the ceiling, then down towards Minako. Despite what she had just said, she leaned over and planted a kiss against the girl's lips.

"Does it still feel weird?" Minako asked, moving her hand over to wrap an arm around Toriumi.

"Nah," the teacher replied, pulling her arm a little tighter around Minako. "I'm sure there'll be some moments where it does, no matter where we decide to go from here, but... it'll be worth it. This made it worth it," she added, before planting another, longer kiss against Minako's lips. Minako didn't respond to what her teacher had just said, choosing instead to lean into the kiss as Toriumi pulled the covers over them and they settled in together.


End file.
